This invention relates to a banking transaction performing system which includes an input unit to be operated by the customer and which enables the customer to perform any desired one of a plurality of banking transactions, such as depositing, cash dispensing, balance reference, bank book entry, funds transfer and cash exchanging, by following a specified procedure comprising a plurality of steps in sequence to be performed on the input unit.